Magnetism
by Timeless Enigma
Summary: The interview of Squall and Rinoa from Refugee's "A Knight in Spira".


_Phantasy Magazine_

Volume 5, Issue 6: June 16

**_Cover Story "Magnetism" page 34_**  
_by Amiko Kozama_

_I recently had the chance to talk to probably the hottest couple in the world. Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. I was very fortunate to be able to spend some time with them so that all of you fans could get a personal look, for the first time I might add, at the couple who saved the world._

Amiko Kozama: Hello Mr. Leonhart, Miss Heartilly.

Squall Leonhart: Just Squall, please.

Rinoa Heartilly: (laughs) Rinoa's fine for me too.

Amiko: Oh... ok. Well, first things first: How did you two meet?

Rinoa: (laughs) I'll tell the tale. I needed to speak with the headmaster of Balamb Garden. I had been invited to the SeeD Inauguration Ball by a friend who I thought was graduating, so I decided this was the best time to go. I couldn't find him, however, so (giggle) I decided to wait after the festivities. I spotted this lonely fellow leaning coolly against the wall with a champagne glass-

Squall: You forgot the fact that we saw the same shooting star.

Rinoa: (pauses) How could I have forgotten? I think that is what caused our meeting, we were looking at the same star... as if it linked us together... Well, anyway, I saw Squall, and as I approached him, he asked me for a dance.

Squall: Actually, if I remember correctly, you tried to hypnotize me into dancing with you. I only decided to take pity.

Rinoa: Whoa there! You told me that you couldn't dance you liar, I had to drag you onto the dance floor.

Amiko: (chuckles) You two remind me of a married couple with memory problems. You must have a lot of fun.

Rinoa and Squall: (both laugh)

Rinoa: Well, needless to say we are quite a match. But back to the dance; it was flawless.

Squall: And then you abandoned me on the dance floor, making me look like an idiot.

Rinoa: From what I gather, your reputation sky-rocketed.

Amiko: So no love at first sight huh?

Rinoa: (laughs) Well, I don't know. We did meet again in Timber, and I think that's when the candle lit. WE were like two opposites. Magnetism maybe?

Amiko: Hmm? Squall doesn't seem to be very different from you Rinoa.

Rinoa: Well would you believe what everyone had to do to get him like this? Squall was very tacit. He was always thinking, like all he had to say was "dot-dot-dot". Maybe two or more years ago, we wouldn't even be here doing this interview, or he wouldn't. (laughs)

Amiko: (laughs) I understand completely. Now that we've covered that, Squall, what are your thoughts of Seifer Almasy. It's been said that at one time you two were arch-rivals.

Squall: Seifer... We're alike in many ways, and different as well. We both gave each other scars, we have similar tastes... (chuckle) and he's the best friend I could ask for. It's true that at one time I we were rivals, we still are, but we never actually hated each other like many claim.

Amiko: But did he not try to kill you and the others on several occasions? What about the attempts to obliterate Balamb Garden, once with missiles, and the other with Galbadia Garden?

Squall: Yes, that is all true, but I don't think he was in full control of his actions. The sorceress Ultimecia was using him like a pawn, manipulating him like clay. If you ever meet him, he comes on as cocky and hot-headed, but inside, well, he's just a great guy and a skilled fighter I might add. (chuckles)

Amiko: And you Rinoa?

Rinoa: Seifer can be brash and hot-headed. He acts like a hotshot, but it's all a cover. Squall used to carry an almost completely opposite shroud.

Amiko: So is this "magnetism" at work again?

Rinoa: (giggles) Two extremes.

Amiko: (laughs) So I understand this has been a long and hard road for you two.

Rinoa: Yes, an endless road with its share of bumps and potholes, but I think that's why our two paths are now permanently intertwined. Trials by fire I suppose.

Squall: Endless... scary... I'll be with you forever. (chuckles)

Rinoa: I hope so, but scary huh? Do you want me to get scary?

Squall: You can try, I know your weaknesses.

Amiko: Well with all of this, when is the wedding?

Rinoa: Uh... well... you see...

Amiko: What!? We're all dying to know!

Rinoa: Well, I guess you never saw our rings...

  
Author's Note: Well, I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. This is (I don't know if it's canon or not) the interview mentioned in the second epilogue of Refugee's gorgeous epic "A Knight in Spira". He was kind enough to allow me to do this little piece, and I'd like to thank him. 


End file.
